


This is La Vie En Rose

by Insert Funny Neil Cicierega Meme Here (SPIRITPH0NE)



Category: Amnesia Was Her Name - Lemon Demon (Song), Lemon Demon (Musician)
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Light Angst, POV First Person, Songfic, i dont know why, i felt like crying writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPIRITPH0NE/pseuds/Insert%20Funny%20Neil%20Cicierega%20Meme%20Here
Summary: Songfic that describes what happens in the last verse of Amnesia Was Her Name
Relationships: Amnesia/The Guy From Amnesia Was Her Name (Amnesia Was Her Name)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	This is La Vie En Rose

_Hold me close and hold me fast  
The magic spell you cast _

Amnesia pulls me through a door, I quickly forget the sign that said Surgery that I had read. 

I can’t remember why I was exactly here, or who signed me up to be here in the first place. But I think it was Amnesia, although I’m not sure. 

_This is la vie en rose  
When you kiss me, Heaven sighs _

I find myself sitting on the hospital bed, slowly going under the anesthesia. 

Amnesia leans down and pecks my forehead, I smile, I can’t remember the last time she did that. 

_And though I close my eyes  
I see la vie en rose _

As I go under I can hear the words of Amnesia.

“Goodbye,”

I can’t understand why she would say that, but in my hasy mind, I don’t care. 

_When you press me to your heart  
And in a world apart  
A world where roses bloom _

I see myself in a field of roses, although the thorns prick my skin I don’t feel any pain. 

I look up from the red flowers to see Amnesia standing a little ways away from me. I smile and run towards her, though as I get close to her and she turns around to see me, my eyes open and I’m back in the real world. 

_And when you speak  
Angels sing from above _

I look around for you when I realize you’re not there. Your words to me repeat in my mind. 

‘Goodbye’, what does it mean? 

_Everyday words  
Seems to turn into love songs _

I ask the doctors about it and they say there was no one with me, I’m so confused. 

I look at the necklace that’s on the chair next to me, it was Amnesia’s. I take it and put it on, a small song plays in my mind. 

I sing the last few lines: 

_“Give your heart and soul to me_  
And life will always be  
La vie en rose” 


End file.
